Next
by Eve-the-Charlotte
Summary: What if the Titans left and couldn't come back? Who would take their place? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_Next _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairings: Implied.

Prompt: Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any other TV shows or comics mentioned.

I've been reading The Dark Knight Returns and the Dark Knight Strikes Back (comics), and they deal with a future Gotham and it made me think of the future of the Teen Titans. What if they couldn't return? Who would take their place? Then I wrote this. Enjoy!

*MagicEightBall*

Jump City, California. Though once a grand city, the jewel of the West Coast has been turned into a living nightmare by the criminals that inhabit it. And no one could stop them. Until I blew into town that is. I had to win back Jump City, for its people, for my fathers. For me, Thea McKnight, she who had fallen from grace and had no place left to go, no other place to stand. I, therefore, claim this city, no matter how broken, as mine and will defend it from all evil, even from the evil within itself. I will do this, for I am the Red Robin.

(DeafandDumbEh?)

Funny, how it's the little things, the seemingly insignificant things, which decide your fate. I didn't ask to be born deaf, nor did I ask to be born with an extra activated gene. One little piece of genetic coding decided my fate now, the power I possess now controls my destiny. I didn't ask to be able to run faster than light itself. But I can, and now it's my job to face up to the cards that have been handed to me and follow the legacy my parents left for me. I am Wendy West-Wayne, alias Kid Flash, defender of Jump City, California.

&OhMarkles. . . .&

Most people think I'm stupid. I'm not, but most people seem to think that. They think that, because of Feral that Mark Roth-Logan is far too stupid to piece together what his captors are planning for him. But, as I said earlier, I'm not stupid; I'm much smarter than they give me credit for. I know what they're going to do and I refuse to accept it. I am no animal to be used in those Jump City fights for their own amusement. I am man and beast, I am Changeling, and those cretins will pay for what they are doing to me.

+HeyTherePrettyThingWhat'sYourName?+

Booshka wasn't a nice place to grow up in, but, hey, it was home to her and about 5,000 other residents of Jump City, CA. It wasn't like Suicide Slum or Trigon's Kitchen or anything like that. Nah, it was just rough, ya know, a whole bunch of idiots and screw ups and good people down on their luck lived here. Sure, it was known for a bit of carjacking, but, hey, it wasn't as bad as Empress Skylines, which had a murder rap a mile wide. But things were starting to get worse, with those gladiator fights and all. Personally, she didn't like 'em much, but she was just Shreya Stone, gang named "Lucky", cause of her powers that caused the opposite of that. She wasn't Superman or nothing, what could she do?

$Walking in a Winter Wonderland$

He was cold. Then again, he was always cold, with the combo of his powers and the lack of heating in his squalid apartment. Seriously, he lived in Booshka and it was the middle of winter, so what did he expect? His K-Ma used to tell him that, when she was a young lady, it never snowed in Jump City, not even in the dead of winter. But she was dead now, so what use was telling stories about stuff that didn't happen anymore anyways? It didn't make him feel any warmer, that's for sure. Unfortunately, he had a lot of money riding on the fight tonight, so he'd have to stop his bitching for a bit while he went outside in the negative degrees weather so he'd be able to buy food for the rest of this January. His money was on Changeling, a newbie from Africa. He'd probably lose and have to starve for the next two weeks, but he liked to think that somebody could beat his old rival before powers, Monster. He, Jack Collins, nicknamed "Jack Frost", kinda depended on it.

&End&

Yeah, I just wrote a TT story and, yes, it was one of those ones with the Titans' kids. I also crossovered with Static Shock, booyah! I may write a continuation of this, but I'm curious first to see how much people like it, so read and review.


	2. Nice Day for a White Wedding

_Next _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything like it, period. Capiche?

*BillyIdol*

Chapter Ett: _Nice Day for a White Wedding_

*BillyIdol*

Wendy West-Wayne grinned goofily as she tried on her bridesmaid dress. Normally she would complain bitterly about where anything remotely un-trouser-like, yet this dress made her look like the princess Daddy always said she was. The dress was pale gold, silky smooth and shiny, with two jet black flowers near her chest on the straps that held up the dress on her skinny shoulders. The beautiful thing hugged her upper body attractively and flared out at the waist in the most wonderful way. It was the most perfect little dress ever!

As Wendy applied her make-up carefully, trying to not speed through like her body wanted to, she thanked Jesus that no emergency calls had come into tonight. Though she was desperately drawn to saving people, and her heart ached at the thought of what might happen to the city tonight with her gone, Kid Flash wasn't all who Wendy was and Wendy was the one who promised Natalya that she'd show for the girl's mother fifth wedding to date, which would probably be just as lavish and posh as all the others were. As the redhead adjusted the tiara in her hair, the pretty gold one with onyxes that she had bought just for the occasion, she prayed nothing bad would happen tonight. It wasn't as though she and Natalya would be asking for trouble, right?

+*Ushanka*+

Red Robin stared out at the sky line of Jump City. Today's patrol had so far been pretty quiet, but she supposed she had Kid Flash to thank for that. Speaking of which, the speedster usually sped around Booshka about three times in her daily circuits throughout the city, yet she had missed her afternoon and evening ones, if Red's built-in analog clock was displaying the correct time. Funny, the girl showed without fail ever since Red Robin had stopped by in this town.

Red Robin was jerked out of her musings as her micro-radios picked up an emergency signal. It seemed that another of Booshka's infamous fight shows was going on tonight. Red smiled darkly as she took out her R-line and fired. Red knew Jump City well by now, and now Jump City would get to know Red.

(^DietDoctorPepper^)

Shreya Stone shivered as she pulled her coat around her tighter and walked a bit more quickly down the empty, somewhat forbidding sidewalk. She wasn't going home, not tonight with just her and her parents. Shreya sighed as she remembered her parents' latest fight. Goddamn, why couldn't they just get divorced like the normies they pretended to be all the damn time. Just as Shreya thought her night couldn't get any worse, the heavens opened and torrents of rain drenched the girl walking alone on the sidewalk near instantly.

It was the straw that broke the camel's back as the dark-skinned girl shrieked with rage at the stormy sky above her. After she did this for a few minutes, she stopped as she thought about just how crazy it was. The wind then began to howl and caused the girl with pink eyes to realize that she now needed shelter before she caught the flu, which was not what she needed right now. There was loud music spilling out of the building just down the cold street, and Shreya made a split-second decision to run towards the place and thereby keep out of the storm. Besides, the music was good and the building, though usually abandoned, was probably warm, so how bad could the place be?

&$HiHoOffToTheRaceTrackIGo$&

Mark Roth-Logan sat in silence as the men, women, and creatures that could not possibly be human chattered around him in that infuriating language Mark did not know, English. The newer inmates stared at him until he let out a low growl that left them running with their tails between their legs. It made Mark smile, which scared off the few prisoners that dared approach him. The green-skinned male then meditated for quite a bit, before he was so rudely interrupted by one of the uncouth guards. The man patronizingly pointed toward the door and with a few mocking hand gestures, indicated that it was his turn for the brawl.

Mark glared at the guard hatefully before standing tall and stalking toward the door. He held his breath to avoid the smell of sweat and blood that lay near the gate, where so many of his brethren breathed their last breaths before permanently retiring to sleep. The vault opened and the lights blinded Mark. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness, the beast within the man grinned in a feral way. It was time to play.

#!PanicAtTheBallPark!#

Jack Collins sweated heavily as he moved through the crowd. Damn the crowd and all their body heat, damn them to X'helna. However, there was an upside to the crowd's thick density, in that no one could see that his breath was visible even though it was way too hot for such a thing to happen under normal circumstances. Jack clutched his rent as he made his way to the bookies. As he placed his money on the newbie, the bookie chuckled and asked whether or not he really wanted to do that.

"It's my money, uh'greqoobew. Besides, I've always rooted for the underdog," was Jack's reply as he confirmed his bet and walked away from the table. Hopefully, this underdog wouldn't disappoint him like the others had. X'hal, please let this guy win; just once let Jack Frost be right! The frigid boy moved nervously to his reserved seat right next to the arena. Jack crossed his fingers as the redheaded girl next to him shifted, her body feverishly hot. The girl next to her glared at Jack, her plain face scrunching up in a rather unattractive manner as her pale eyes raked his form. Normally this would have bothered Jack, but Jack was too busy praying to pay much attention to her. "X'hal, please let the green-skinned troqwa win," was Jack's last thought as the competitors marched onto the stage.

)^DeathstrokeTheLumberjack^(

Slade Wilson smiled as the pawns slid into place. The weather generator had been well worth the investment, as had the corrupt cops he had placed in the Gotham Police Department, the traders he paid to deliver that feral child to Booshka, and the bank officials that had conviently turned down Mr. Collins's request for a loan. He was not yet sure about Natalya Moth, but she seemed to be doing her job splendidly so far, so Slade may not have to kill her, may being the key word. As Mr. Logan proudly trotted to his side of the ring and Ms. Grayson skulked quietly in the shadows nearby, Slade smiled even more broadly beneath his traditional mask. It was time for the games to begin.

+(Yes)+

I'm back, baby! Read and review!


End file.
